This invention relates to a food product, and more particularly to a dry yogurt product, and a process for preparing same. The dry product of this invention may be reconstituted to form either a liquid or a semi-solid food by the addition of a liquid such as milk.
Yogurt is a form of fermented milk which has been curdled to a smooth, creamy, or custard-like consistency. Natural yogurt is produced by the fermentation of lactic acid-producing organisms, e.g. Lactobacillus bulgaricus or Lactobacillus acidophilus. Generally, the microorganism is added to milk and then incubated until the desired amount of fermentation has occurred. The fermentation process lowers the pH of the milk and causes it to curdle. The product thus produced is ordinarily chilled to inhibit undesirable microbial action and preserve the product in the desired condition. It is in this hydrated form that yogurt is commonly sold.
A process for preparing a liquid yogurt which may be frozen is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,110,476. However, it is convenient to have an instant yogurt which may be preserved for long periods of time, and which may be reconstituted by the average consumer when it is to be consumed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,289,789 refers to instant yogurt drink formulations that are reconstituted with milk. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,788 refers to instant yogurt meal (i.e. semisolid) compositions that are reconstituted with milk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,853 discloses another type of instant yogurt-like product.
The texture of a yogurt is an important factor in determining its consumer acceptability. Yogurt should be free of lumps or curds and exhibit a smooth, custard-like consistency. A high quality yogurt is one of good texture which is low in fat and which includes effective amounts of active culture, as well as protein, calcium and other useful nutrients.
High quality hydrated yogurt products are sold commercially. It is also possible for consumers to produce high quality yogurt at home, although this requires a fair amount of time, effort and skill. However, all hydrated yogurt products have a quite limited life, even when refrigerated. Therefore, yogurt must be purchased or made close to the time of consumption to avoid spoilage.
An instant yogurt product provides the benefits of long shelf life and convenient preparation and storage. It has not been possible to produce an instant high quality yogurt product which can be conveniently reconstituted into either a yogurt drink or a yogurt meal.